


A Peculiar Little Chat

by ftmancomluciferianwitch



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, TW Suicide mention, a chat without enoch basically, and the younger kids arent really in this, chat fic, enoch centric tbh, enoch finally talks about his feelings, enoch has so many crisis' its unhealthy, enoch's gay, enochs emo as fuck, he discovered emo culture and ate that shit up, horace is a concerned boyfriend, like olive and clair, miss p's in a few chapters but not the main chat, pretty much everyone is concerned for enoch, set in like 2018 a few years after they move into jacobs place, their in the chat but very very rarely talk in it, tw rape mention and description, tw self harm, tw suicidal thoughts, tw suicide attempt mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmancomluciferianwitch/pseuds/ftmancomluciferianwitch
Summary: Jacob puts the peculiars into a group-chat, chaos, angst and feelings arise.Enoch talks about his feelings, Emma finds something in his jeans pocket one evening while doing laundry, and everyone's concerned for their emo brother(and boyfriend).
Relationships: Emma Bloom/Jacob Portman, Enoch O'Connor/Horace Somnusson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> could be triggering for some!!
> 
> !!!!!TW: self harm mention, suicide attemp mention, suicidal thoughts mention, underage drinking and drug use mention and description, rape mention and possibly description:!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE MISSED ANY, I WONT HESITATE TO PUT THEM IN THIS WARNING! I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYBODY AND WISH FOR EVERYONE WHO COULD GET TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE THINGS LISTED TO EITHER NOT READ THIS BOOK OR TAKE CAUTION! LIKE I SAID, I WANT NOBODY TO GET TRIGGERED, AND ESPECIALLY NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I WROTE AND DIDN'T WARN YOU FOR, SO PLEASE TELL ME!

**Jacob** added **Emma** , **Millard** , **Hugh** , **Fiona** , **Clair** , **Olive** , **Bronwyn** , **Horace** and **enoch** to **_The Peculiar Kid's Chat_**.

Jacob: Hi nerds

Emma: Hi love! How are you?

Jacob: I'm great now I'm talking to you, Lovebug <3

enoch: im actually gonna throw up thats so fucking disgusting

Horace: Enoch, be nice to them

Millard: Yeah just because you're a miserable git doesn't mean everyone else has to be.

enoch: oh im so fucking sorry that i crave death n that im in a bad mood king millard.

enoch: not everyone can be happy and rainbows and oh my god everythings so nice all the fucking time.

Bronwyn: You crave death? Enoch, that's really not healthy...

enoch: holy shit guys its a joke

Emma: Even if it is a joke, 'Noch, it's still not healthy to make jokes like that. I'm not saying you have suicidal tendencies, and I'm sure 'Wyn isn't either, but if you ever need to talk, we're all here for you.

 **enoch** went offline at _23:33P.M_.

 **enoch** muted **_The Peculiar Kid's Chat_** at _23:33P.M._

Jacob: Should we tell The Bird he lashed out like that? Or at least tell her that he's making jokes about wanting to literally kill himself?

Hugh: Horace you're the closest to him out of all of us,

Hugh: What do you think we should do, because I'm with Jacob on this one.

Hugh: In the decades he's been in this loop he's never made jokes like that to all of us, or lashed out at something so small.

Horace: He really, really wont appreciate us telling her anything. He WILL hate us, and he most likely will put his walls back up. I doubt he'd every forgive us. Let him do it, let him tell us and The Bird what's wrong in his own time. You know for a fact he's only going to go back in his shell if we prod him. 

Millard: I agree with Horace. If he's starting to make jokes like that, which could easily be him trying to hint at his mental well being and health, shouldn't that also imply that he's beginning to trust us more, and that he might start opening up more?

Millard: If so, I say we leave him alone and let him do it in his own time, we don't want to rush him, as he could easily start lying and putting his walls back up, like Horace said. 

enoch: cheers you 2 for actually respecting my privacy, fuck the other 2 for not, thanks emma for giving a shit, same with u wyn, sorry for lashing out. 

enoch: im now off to wallow in my own self pity and probably cry for a for a few hours and then pass out from dehydration, if you hear me screamiung dont be concerned its just me having a meltdown, please dont bother me, goodnight. 

**enoch** went offline at _23:46P.M._

Bronwyn: Well Horace and Millard were definitely right about how this could be his way of telling us about his mental well being..

Fiona: I second 'Wyn on that one. 

Jacob: Me three

Emma: Me four

Emma: Oh my! It's nearly midnight! I'm off to bed!

Jacob: Yea me too

Fiona: Same

Bronwyn: Same

Millard: Same

Hugh: Same

Horace: Same. 

**Everyone** is now offline at _23:56P.M._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

well! that was the first chapter nd the first look into how everyones gonna find out about what goes on in mr enoch o'connor's head! enjoy!


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma finds something in enochs jeans pocket. set a few weeks after enochs outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could be triggering for some!!
> 
> !!!!!TW: self harm mention, suicide attemp mention, suicidal thoughts mention, underage drinking and drug use mention and description, rape mention and possibly description:!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE MISSED ANY, I WONT HESITATE TO PUT THEM IN THIS WARNING! I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYBODY AND WISH FOR EVERYONE WHO COULD GET TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE THINGS LISTED TO EITHER NOT READ THIS BOOK OR TAKE CAUTION! LIKE I SAID, I WANT NOBODY TO GET TRIGGERED, AND ESPECIALLY NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I WROTE AND DIDN'T WARN YOU FOR, SO PLEASE TELL ME!

The Peculiar Kid's Chat at 18:23P.M.

Emma: Guys

Emma: Fucking hell someone respond to me 

Emma: I'm freaking out

Jacob: Hey, hey, what's wrong? You never swear..

Bronwyn: Yea, 'Ma, what's up?

Emma: I found something but I'm not sure if I should tell you because I don't want the person to hate me and never forgive me

Hugh: Emma, just tell us. I'm sure they'll understand that you had good intentions and that you were worried about them. 

Emma: Okay, here goes nothing

Emma: I found a razor blade in Enoch's jean pocket while doing laundry

Millard: Holy shit, he's hurting himself?

enoch: ..shit

Horace: 'Noch...

Horace: Why?

enoch: fuck this bullshit

Emma: Enoch wait

enoch: what, emma? gonna tell them something else you found? or are you gonna go tell miss p?

Emma: No, none of that. What I was going to say was that I'm worried about you, and I hope you understand I didn't tell the others out of spite but out of concern, and that I'd never intentionally disrespect your privacy. 

enoch: yea okay i get that

enoch: so can we get this conversation over so i can consider if im running away or not

enoch: wait shit no wrong joke to make

enoch: fuck im a mess

Jacob: Let's go back to what Horace asked- why?

enoch: of course you ask the hardest question to answer

Hugh: How is it the hardest to answer?

enoch: because i dont really know why anymore

enoch: all i know is that when i feel to much or remember things i dont wanna remember, or dont feel anything for fucking months at a time, that the feeling of pain, seeing the blood, brings some sort of relief that i cant get enough of

enoch: okay i guess i do know why huh

Hugh: Okay, thank you for telling us, I'm sure it's not easy. Can I ask you a question?

enoch: sure why not

Hugh: Okay, how long have you been hurting yourself?

enoch: uuuhhh

enoch: idk like 3 or 4 years? maybe 5? all i know is i definitely cant walk around in short sleeved or legged anything anymore.

Millard: Wow okay. That's a very long time to be doing that. 

enoch: yea i know, but its so fucking hard to stop.

enoch: its like, when the scars start to fade, i jut wanna put more over them, but 10 times more than i did last time. the want to do it never goes away, even when i am in a good place and happy. 

Bronwyn: This may not be the best question to ask, and you 100% do not have to answer if you don't want to

enoch: okay..

Bronwyn: A few weeks ago, when you joked about craving death or something similar, were you being serious? Like, do you actually have suicidal thoughts?

enoch: yes. a lot of them. 

enoch: look, i know i said i wanna get this conversation over with, but can we finish it later? because certain thoughts just hit me like a fucking truck and i really dont wanna have to sneak into emmas room where i presume shes hid it so i kinda wanna find some other distraction that isnt staring at my body and crying or instead burning instead of cutting...

Horace: Come into my room, we can watch whatever you like, Millard, Hugh and Jacob are in here, but they suggested it. We all want to keep close eyes on you for a while, just to make sure you're okay. 

Millard: And, Enoch, if you do hurt yourself again, tell one of us or The Bird, whatever one's best for you. We not only need to check the severity of it, but see if any others are infected or need stitches. And remember, we will never, ever get angry at you for relapsing, as it's a completely normal part of recovery.

enoch: shit

enoch: fuck thats a shit tone of blood

Emma: Enoch, what happened? 

enoch: okay i see how it looks but this one wasnt me doing it purposely 

enoch: i found one of my old knifes that i make my homunculi with and was cleaning it while trying to message u guys and i cut down my finger and its bleeding really bad but i feel really calm? like im not panicking at all?

Millard: Okay, I'm going to go and get the medical kit, look at that one and check over the rest, okay? I'll be there in 5. 

enoch: kk see u down here

enoch: ill try not to slice my entire fuckin body

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know that was a lot for the second chapter, but i got carried away with my venting through my favourite characters so im not gonna delete it. enjoy!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enoch trusts them enough to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could be triggering for some!!
> 
> in this chapter, enoch uses some language considered homophobic or offensive, such as qu*er and f*ggot. they will not be blurred out. if these words trigger you, dont read this chapter or read with caution.
> 
> !!!!!TW: self harm mention, suicide attemp mention, suicidal thoughts mention, underage drinking and drug use mention and description, rape mention and possibly description:!!!!!
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME IF I'VE MISSED ANY, I WONT HESITATE TO PUT THEM IN THIS WARNING! I DON'T WANT TO TRIGGER ANYBODY AND WISH FOR EVERYONE WHO COULD GET TRIGGERED BY ANY OF THE THINGS LISTED TO EITHER NOT READ THIS BOOK OR TAKE CAUTION! LIKE I SAID, I WANT NOBODY TO GET TRIGGERED, AND ESPECIALLY NOT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING I WROTE AND DIDN'T WARN YOU FOR, SO PLEASE TELL ME!

The Peculiar Kid's Chat at 11:32A.M.

Millard: Ello nerdth

Horace: Hello, Millard.

enoch: sup faggots

Jacob: Y

Jacob: You know you can't say that right? 

Hugh: 'Noch is that your way of coming out

enoch: yes

Horace: Hello fellow queer, how are you on this fine, fine day?

enoch: horace theres a storm going on

enoch: r u delusional

enoch: if u need professional help tjats okay, we can get u it bud

Emma: Great, I missed Enoch AND Horace coming out

enoch: emma dear its not tjay bigga deal. i just like dick. tjays all

Horace: Same.

Bronwyn: Jesus Christ, Enoch, bit too much information there

Fiona: Neither of you are stealing my clothes, and I mean it

enoch: oh dont worry fifi, id be stealing jacobs or hughs

Hugh: What? Why me?

Jacob: Yeah! Why me?!

enoch: yall have nice clothes 

Emma: y

Emma: yall

Emma: Guys Enoch just said yall

enoch: shuddup im gay im allowed

Hugh: You better not steal my clothes, 'Noch. I'll fucking beat you up.

enoch: aight bee man what u gonna do? sting me? 

Hugh: Yes

enoch: jokes on u bitchboy i have my epipen

Horace: Hugh if you sting him I just wont tell you about the dreams you're in.

Jacob: t e n s i o n

Jacob: r o m a n t i c t e n s i o n

enoch went offline at 11:58A.M.

Horace went offline at 11:58A.M.

Jacob: Oh?

Emma: We need to get them to confess

Millard: Wait if Horace has prophetic dreams, and they do end up together, doesn't that mean he already knows?

Hugh: Oh my god this is like a fucking gay ass sitcom I love it

\----------------------------------------------

Millard and Horace's Chat at 12:07P.M.

Millard: Do you know if you and 'Noch get together

Millard: Because it's so obvious you two have feelings for each other

Horace: Yes.

Millard: Yes as in you know or?

Horace: Yes as in I know. No, I'm not telling you the answer. 

Millard: Fine fine I'll stop prodding

\---------------------------------------------

The Peculiar Kid's Chat at 12:12P.M.

Millard: Horace said he knows if they'll get together uwu

Jacob: And?

Millard: He wouldn't tell me if they do or not òwó

enoch: guys

enoch: we still are in the chat u know that right

Hugh: Get rekt Millard n Jacob

enoch: hugh, you said, and i quote, "oh my god this is like a fucking gay ass sitcom i love it"

enoch: so shut the fuck up bitch ass hoe

Horace: Enoch, be nice.

enoch: yes daddy

Emma: OH MY GOD ENOCH

enoch: what

Emma: YOU CAN'T JUST CALL PEOPLE DADDY

enoch: fine

enoch: horace be my boyfriend so i can call you daddy

Horace: Okay, I'll be your boyfriend.

enoch: wait rlly 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

Horace: Oh my God yes!

Hugh: THEY JUST KISSED OH MY FUCKING GOD

Hugh: GUYS THEY JUST

Hugh: FUCJIN KISSED

enoch: congrats einstein 

enoch: you want a fuckin medal 

Hugh: Yea

enoch: oh fuck off piss brain

Bronwyn: WHAT HAVE I MISSED 

Bronwyn: CONGRATS BOYS!

Bronwyn: Happy for you two!

enoch: thanks mum

Millard: ??????????

enoch: inside joke

Millard: Ah got it👌👌

Jacob: Miss P said foods ready

/////////////////////////////////////////

Thats it for today folks! Enorace is now thriving! no angst today! 


End file.
